karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer School Story 1
EVERYTHING I WRITE IN HERE HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok so in the morning Crystal gets out of her taxi cab and enters JA everybody being welcoming and saying hi. Crystal then enters room gets level 3 point sheet looking out the window Crystal: Where the fuck is Joey, Kobe and Tyler????....Oh wait....there's Joey!!!! Mrs. Hickman: Have a seat crystal Anyways Don comes in then Chase then Davon then Amarion then Isaiah, then Kobe and then Ross when Ross comes in everybody laughs. Ross: What is so funny??? Kobe: U look like a burnt tomato Ross: ...Really Kobe??? Anyways Michael comes in a bit later then some new kid named Anus. So everybody talking when suddenly Mrs. Hickman: Take a classroom break Davon Davon: For what?! Mr. Boyd: Come to C.I with me! Davon: *Walking to Mr.Boyd going to C.I* Fuck no bitch ass nigga what r u gonna do???? Everybody in room 104 laughing Mrs. Hickman: Keep cussing sir! So everyone continues talking Don: Hey Crystal Isaiah texted me Love you babe Crystal: *Laughs* Oh Isaiah Isaiah: U KEEP TEXTING ME I GOT NO TIME 4 U I WAS BUSY WITH MY COUSIN! Ross: Pfffttt at least he doesn't have my number! Isaiah: Can I have your number Ross: Ok it's 708-ISAIAH-NO! *The whole class laughs again* So anyways the class goes outside to play football Chase: Tyler ain't here so I got nothing to run for! Amarion: Where is Tyler???? Chase: In room 102 Crystal: Wish I were in room 102 right now! All the good amazing kids r in room 102...Yusuf, Tyler and Ashley....But I still got Kobe and Isaiah! Anyways all play football. First they did the one game where u had to be in a line and catch the ball. Sadly crystal was first then Isaiah. Crystal almost catches ball all say good job. Isaiah surprisingly catches ball. All say good job anyways next person was Amarion he did not catch the ball. Isaiah: HAHAHAHAHA SHORT STUFF YA CAN'T CATCH HAHA Davon: Don't make fun of him Isaiah! Chase: Yeah u can't catch for no good shit! Isaiah: Quiet you, you, you, you dumb ugly alligator! Chase:................ *Anyways now are all going to play a real football game ya know Kobe, Crystal and Chase r not that interested* Crystal: This is boring! I'm faster than any of these kids....I need somebody faster than me...like Tyler!!!!! Chase: I know wish Tyler and bri were here :( * Anyways that last 4 an hour. All then lineup. Go in and do work. Then all go to the computer lab. Then all do health. Then it's time for 3,4 so Chase ''(Dunno y he dropped!!!!) and Crystal plus Donovan and Michael go to 3, 4. All getting on their computars. Crystal and Chase talk to joey about the video he was watching. Mrs.Steel: No Gore, blood, death, alcohol or drugs! The video joey was watching was these guys with masks eating themselves up and blowing themselves up! Joey: Well u said no gore, blood, death, alcohol or drugs...nothing about cannibalism! Chase: He's right! Mrs.Steel: Well ok! Anyways Chase and crystal still talking to Joey. Chase and Joey were talking about something crystal wuz not listening when suddenly heres Tyler's name. Dunno what they were talking about but probably something stupid! Anyways most of 3, 4 no joke at all Joey and Crystal till their buses were called were staring at eachother for what semmed like a long time....hmmmmmmmmm meh that's all! And yes everything in this is real. Nothing big happened today because the classmates I have are not funny like Tyler and Ashley plus Yusuf. kobe is but when he decides to be bad!